Life in Middle School
by Dead.And.Alive
Summary: Natsuki has been home schooled for years, but now that her mother has died she no longer has anyone to teach her. While somewhat taking responsibility for her, her father sends Natsuki to a private co-ed school, Fuuka Middle School, while giving her an apartment of her own. But what happens when she catches the adored Shizuru's eye?
1. The Transfer Student

A/N: Yay another story and I actually made a outline! So...if I'm ever late you people have all the right to be angry (unless I put it on hiatus). xD

Have fun reading! :P

* * *

"Class, we have a new transfer student today. Kuga, dear, come in."

Eyes were glued onto her as she walked in, with her head down, staring at the floor. You could already hear the girls whispering on about the transfer student, trying to figure what kind of person she was. With her heart pounding, she pondered about what they had thought of her. Finally, the girl managed to take the courage to look up. As expected, the class is intently staring at the young Kuga; it seemed a little creepy.

_Are all classes like _this_? After all, this is my first real school. What's there to expect?_

"So, tell us about yourself." Said the teacher trying to rush conserve the little time left in homeroom.

"My name is Kuga Natsuki. Kuga is fine, and I'm fourteen." said Natsuki, trying to be as secretive as possible. People normally didn't get along with her so, it's best they don't know much.

After realizing that she was nothing special, the students reverted to their state of boredom. Meaning, they just wanted the bell to ring, and get out of the classroom to their homes or with friends. Almost every student was looking up at the clock as well, all except for one. Natsuki, being herself, couldn't help but be interested in her since she was the only lively one in the room. They both even shared a glance at each other and she simply smiled at the raven haired girl, while she just subconsciously gawked at her.

"Well, I hope you enjoy your first year here, Kuga San. You may sit next to…Tokiha San and Fujino San." as she pointed at the two girls in the back along with the empty desk.

One girl was a redhead and the other was the girl from before. She was an elegant looking girl, who was a brunette and had a lovely smile. _Fujino, huh?_

She was different from everybody else, not only did she seem lively but you could see it even in her eyes. They were not a boring blue, green, or brown; they were red, a lovely crimson red. Despite her eyes, she was a beauty herself. That is, in Natsuki's eyes at least.

"Kuga San, nice to meet you. I'm Shizuru Fujino." said an unfamiliar voice. It wasn't an average Tokyo accent that you heard, it sounded like a Kyoto accent.

_Awfully polite if you ask me. _

"Fujino…well, nice to meet you too"

[Later that day]

Finally, the sweet sound of the bell; everyone immediately swarmed around the door. You could see smiles on some people's faces and others just wanted to get out of school and get their day over with; even Natsuki, who just got here for the first day, wanted to get out. Although, she did quite the opposite, instead of just heading for the door she waited for the mob of her fellow classmates to actually get out into the hall; this way it'd be easier getting out.

Since it was the beginning of the year, no one had brought any schools books just their bags so she took hers and faced in the direction of the exit. Without noticing if anybody was there, she accidentally bumped into someone, "Itai~" said the girl from earlier.

_Wait did I just hear an "itai," just now?_

"Oh, I'm sorry Fujino." said Natsuki, subconsciously.

"It's quite fine, Kuga san."

"Uh, Fujino…Natsuki is fine. I'm not a person who follows honorifics that much."

"Ara, ara. Letting me call you by your first name, and I've just met you? I didn't know Natsuki was like _that_."

"B-Baka, I didn't mean it like that! I just didn't want to insult you or anything, you know, because I just call you Fujino. I don't even use "san." Being formal around me just isn't worth it."

"Fair enough, but that means that you get to call me Shizuru." Said the brunette with that false smile plastered onto her face again. But even if Natsuki could see through her so called smile, she was still affected by it; you could tell by the small blush of her cheeks. Seeing this, Shizuru couldn't help but giggle since she thought that it was one of the cutest things she had seen.

"Well, _Natsuki_, if you need something. Please feel free to ask, see you tomorrow." said the girl about to start walking towards the door.

"O-Oi, Fuji-…Shizuru!"

"Ara, what is it, Natsuki?" spoke Shizuru, with her honey coated voice Natsuki now adored.

"Uh, would you mind giving me a tour around the school…I only know the classes we have to go to; I never had the time to see the whole campus." said the raven girl shyly.

"Surely."

* * *

A/N: So? It was that bad was it? :D

Well this is just the first chapter...they always suck. Which is bad though, considering that's when people decide to stay or not. ._.

I'll update whenever I can. Anyway, thanks for reading and review please. Sayonara~


	2. Suspicion

A/N: Hello~. Well first things first, Natsuki is born in the summer so she is one of the youngest while some people are fifteen such as Shizuru. Also, it says that it's only Natsuki's second day but, it's really the beginning of the first semester (late transfer…). Just clearing that up. Anyway, enjoy the chappy ^.^

* * *

"Oi, look, it's Kuga" said a few mischievous girls. But not only did the small group of girls seem to act that way today but, everyone else did as well. This being, Natsuki, briskly walked her way through the crowds in the hallway; everyone's eyes stayed glued onto her while doing. The raven haired girl noticed what was occuring and that people's eyes were following somebody else as well, Shizuru, who was ahead of her; although she hadn't realized it was her yet. Only because she was the center of attention, and that it kept Natsuki's and her temper at an almost unbearable state where she'd eventually snap. And as much as she wanted to smack, or maybe punch, some sense into her fellow classmates and students of Fuuka she restrained herself since it was only her second day.

_It's only for the time being…rumors don't last that long, do they? Well, I'll have to put up with it then._

Once she made the end of the hallway, where her classroom was, she sped up her pace even more, and escaped into the almost empty classroom. Shizuru and a couple off others were now in it as well, but they didn't seem to care about the current situation she didn't know of.

Right about to greet the only one who had shown her a sense of kindness in this school, she was interrupted. It was a girl who seemed to be an underclassman, maybe a year younger than them? She called out for Shizuru, who apparently happened to be very well known amongst the underclassmen along with everyone else. The younger girl seemed to be observing Natsuki as well when she spoke, what was it about her that caused such a commotion?

As the blond finished her conversation, she soon made her way out of the hall finally leaving, Shizuru. Once again trying to greet her fellow classmate, she was interrupted once again, only this time it was the bell. This meant that their Sensei would now come to ruin the rest of the day for them, starting with a "Good morning," which it no longer was.

* * *

_Only a few more seconds and…now, _thought the girl as the bell rung at last.

"Stand," said the class representative while giving each student the time to do so, "Bow."

Students are now heading for the door, while the more intelligent ones awaited the hoard of people to disburse. Now was her chance, she _needed_ to ask her; she felt as if she could trust Shizuru for some reason…something she had not done in so long.

This time, she avoided hitting the brunette and instead turned to her and tugged at her sleeve. "Oi, Shizuru, can I talk to you?"

With an almost unnoticeable smirk on her face, she answered "Well of course, it'd be an honor to be of assistance to _my,_ Natsuki."

"…yours? Anyway, do you know what's going on? Everywhere I look, there are stares following me around…it's kind of creey. And, I'm guessing since you seem to know a lot about well, everyone, maybe you could help?"

"Natsuki, is just getting attention since she's a transfer student, it happens quite often really." said the brunette.

"Are you sure that it's _only_ that?" she had trusted her, yet this seemed to be a lie. No transfer student would get _this_ much attention.

"Ara, are you saying I'm lying, Natsuki?"

"N-No…! It's just a little hard to believe is all. Well thanks Fujino, I'll be going now. Bye."

"We agreed to Shizuru." said the brunette in an irritated fashion.

"Fine. Thanks for helping me, Shizuru, I'm going now. Bye."

"Until tomorrow, Natsuki~."

_Ara, being able to see through me that easily?_ _But, that's what makes you all the more interesting, Natsuki…I can't seem to have enough of that. Although, if this rumor gets out of hand, you could be in a bit of a pinch; now that won't be good, would it?_

* * *

"She has to be lying, no matter how good she is at hiding it, I know she is." whispered the girl to herself before opening the door just across from her. As usual, when she entered it was her dull old apartment, with a small couch, a table, a small kitchen, one that was rarely used since she didn't cook, and a room for herself.

"Well, I'll just have to find out myself...I don't know how, but I will." whispered the bluenette to herself, admitting her defeat.

* * *

A/N: So…I'm taking every piece of this story step by step, of course I'm not going to do that throughout the _entire_ story but, just now. If I were to do that it'd take forever. ._.

Anyway, hoped ya liked, see you next time (probably).

Farewell~


	3. A Misunderstanding

A/N: Yay I finished! ^.^

Actually, I had to change the rating cause of the vocab in this one. It's a bit of a long chapter (longer than most that is). We finally find out what that annoying rumor is. :D

Chapter contains: Angry Natsuki's, Demanding Mai Tokiha's, A stupid Fan Girl, and an Oddly Serious Shizuru. That is all. Enjoy~

* * *

Snow lightly started to fall onto the school's roof as well as the heads of students as the raven haired girl walked down the path of her school. She didn't mind the cold, as a matter of fact, she always enjoyed it. The winter was when the Kuga's spent time with the "family" and instead of spending it in solitude, they spent it with one another instead of in solitude.

Once the young Kuga made it into the building, almost everyone had settled down. There were the impish girls again but, it no longer concerned her. That is, until she opened her locker finding a small piece of paper, one she hadn't placed in there. Unfolding the small scrap of paper she read, _'You've only been here for one day and you've been flirting with the beloved Shizuru? How sick. She's to be admired don't ruin her reputation. You aren't worthy of being near her so learn to keep your distance, Kuga.' _Of course Natsuki,being how she is, simple crumpled up the sheet of paper and threw it out without a care in the world.

[A Week Later]

Somehow, everyday managed to turn out like the first appearance of the notes and along with them, everyday those three idiots stood laughing. If Natsuki had kept the notes, there'd be a small pile of scrap in her locker. Although, for some reason, Natsuki, had woken up hotheaded, so she couldn't take it. Slamming the door of her locker, Natsuki walked over when one was left of the girls while the others were doing whatever they were.

"What's with the notes?"

"It's just like what they say. Can't you read? Stay away from _our_ Shizuru."

"Your Shizuru? That's a funny joke you got there. First off, I can't take you calling her by her name since she isn't remotely fond of you. And why should I?" said the girl in intimidating tone.

"_Shizuru_ is kind and helpful to everyone. Stop hogging her all to yourself. Anyway, even if you don't, you'll just end up like that girl; heartbroken. "

_Not the best time to mess with me you idiot…_ thought the Kuga while sub consciously grabbing the collar of her shirt and lifting the girl up from the ground. "Look, I promise _not_ to hit your 'pretty' face, if you leave me be." snarled the raven haired girl.

"So the bitch has a temper problem? Go on, punch me. You'll get on both the school's and Shizuru's bad side." said the fan girl with a devilish smile on her face.

"And here you are thinking I'd fall for your trick? Yeah, tough luck." she _was_ going to immediately let her go but instead, she bashed her against the wall as a threat, knowing there'd be no evidence, and let her go. The final words she said were "I'm not that stupid. But you seem to be; so just watch out" and walked away.

* * *

Unable to concentrate on her lesson, she decided to ask one of the few 'friends' she had made in this school. With pen in hand and taking a sheet of loose-leaf from her notebook she wrote _'Oi, Tokiha, can I ask you something?'_

After tapping on her shoulder, the orange haired girl gave her a small grin and happily took the folded sheet of paper; probably happy since she was bored as hell in this class. Quickly she wrote back with a _'You're still calling me Tokiha? Geez, give it a rest, call me Mai damnit! Anyway, what's up?' _Seeing what Mai had written she laughed inside, but continued to write once again. She wrote _'I just wanted to ask you' _until she was interrupted.

"Kuga?" there was a brief moment of silence and the Sensei repeated once again "Natsuki Kuga, are you listening?"

"Yes, yes. Can we please move on now? I'm getting bored." the comment left her Sensei a bit shocked; she had never had a student act so rude to her, but decided to let it pass. This actually made some students laugh, until the teacher shot a glare telling them 'Shut up and listen now.'

_Great, now I have to be more careful…_ thought Natsuki beginning to write again '_I just wanted to ask you what rumor is going on about me or Shizuru?'_ once finishing she silently place it on Mai's desk and awaited the response. She never answered. The bell rang, and the same routine followed as every day.

"Oi, Toki- Mai!"

"Finally, it's about time you called me that. Anyway, what?"

"You never answered my question. What else?"

"Oh…well which do you want first?" she had been speaking pretty loudly and _some _people from a distance could hear here.

"Shizuru's."

"Okay then. Well, there's this girl called, Tomoe Marguerite, was apparently caught in the back of the school, ma-…kissing Shizuru. Some people say it was a confession, or maybe they were dating; we don't know. But, the point is, she ended up breaking her heart."

"O-Okay but, how does this relate to me?"

"Well…" said the grey eyed girl, not daring to look into Natsuki's eyes.

"Tokiha San, you should go home. I'll be the one to inform her of what's going on. Okay?" said the famous Shizuru while slightly frightening Mai. Even with her sweet voice and smile on, you could see that she was saying 'Leave of else.'

* * *

The walk with her went silent; they took the same train and even then it was quiet. That is, until crimson decided to try breaking this odd atmosphere. "Natsuki, I can't quite remember, what was it you were wondering?" said the girl _trying_ to make it less awkward.

"The rumor about me; don't say it's 'cause I'm a transfer student, I'm sorry but that's bullshit." said Natsuki, angrily.

"Ara, I don't appreciate swearing, Natsuki." just by that Natsuki shot the infamous Kuga glare at Shizuru for the first time. "Very well then, I'll tell you. The first thing I must tell you is, it's not only you that the rumor is about, it's about both of us."

"Okay then, go on."

"The thing is, many people from the start thought we're…let's see. Oh. We're seeing each other."

Almost instantly Natsuki's face flushed at hearing that phrase "Seeing each other…? As in d-dating?!" as soon as she asked that question, the brunette nodded her head yes. "What's wrong with people? First I only met you a week ago and, why would you pick me of all people? I mean really, it makes no sense."

"Ara, I think Natsuki is very pretty and pleasant to be around with. Anyway, as for what Tokiha San told you about…there was a bit of a misunderstanding. I was not dating Tomoe Chan, she just happened to be confessing to me, in which I rejected her. Although, before I got the chance to actually tell her my answer was no, she kissed me."

"So that's how it went…Well then, sorry for bothering you Shizuru."

"Oh, Natsuki, this is your stop."

"Yeah it is, thanks, I didn't even notice. Bye Shizuru."

"See you tomorrow, Nat-su-ki~." said Shizuru while playful slurring out each syllable of her name.

* * *

A/N: Hope you weren't expecting much. xD

Sorry if I disappointed you, but I can't do much. So yeah, that's what happened it's turning out like one of those drama's though DX

I didn't exactly want that but, I guess it works. Eh, you guys could tell me if you mind or not I just write it. xD

That's all I guess, Bye'z~ :P


	4. A Day Without the Nuisance

A/N: So...last time we have any "coincidences..." thank gosh. I had to somehow get out of that, right? The only way I could have possibly thought of when I was writing was somehow making fun of it...so yeah. Well, here's yet another chapter.

Oh yeah, edited by BloodThornChaos. So thank her for the decrease in any sort of error. Despite one piece cause I forgot to add it and was too lazy to send it back. I said NOTHING.

* * *

_At the garden? But, it'd probably take the rest of third period to walk over there, maybe a little more than that. I bet if I leave now and sprint my way there I'd probably be a bit early or perfectly on time…but why the hell does all this stuff happen to me anyway? If things continue in like this, you could say I'm living in an anime world…The first day wasn't bad at all, the second day was when that half-assed rumor was spread, then the notes, and then I finally get three days of peace and now a note to meet whoever it is?_

"Crap…" spoke the emerald eyed female; loud enough for her Sensei to hear.

"Kuga-san, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Sensei, I just feel a bit…ill. May I go to the infirmary?" said the young Kuga with a convincingly frail voice.

"Yes you may." _Nice, he fell for it._ "Just don't forget to get the notes we've gone over from one of your classmates." shouted the oh-so-irritating Sensei while Natsuki slid the door to the side. _Now all I have to do it get there on time…_

_[Earlier this Day]_

"_Morning, Natsuki." _

"_Oh, hi, Shiz-…Mai?" said the girl while shifting to the side. Normally when she heard the words 'good morning,' it meant that she was going to receive a hug, or to be more accurate, a glomp, from the Kyoto girl; shifting to the side was almost like a reflex to avoid the action of affection._

"_Well, I'm pretty sure I'm not Fujino so yes, Mai. Oh Natsuki, I forgot to ask, whatever happened to the whole rumor incident?" said the girl while rushing Natsuki until she finally started heading for their classroom. _

"_I got that solved a few days ago. I bet that first year ran off crying or something." Emerald eyes showed pride and a smirk appeared on her face. _

"_First year?"_

"_N-nothing!"_

"…_okay then. Hey Natsuki, by any chance do you have last nights handout?"_

"_Uh, yeah, actually I did it in class so let me get it; it's in my desk. Anyway, how come you didn't do it?"_

"_I had to watch over Takumi at the hospital, then got home and forgot."_

"_Oh, well at least he's alright." said the girl searching for the handout which her friend longed for only to find it right before her eyes. Once she pulled out the sheet of paper, a scrap fell out as well; it was neatly folded and a faint scent lingered along with it- one she could not distinguish- so, she knew that it was recently placed there. "Here." said the girl while trying to hide the note from auburn haired companion. _

"_Alright, settle down." was once again said by the class's homeroom teacher and then followed by a 'good morning' once everyone had returned to their rightful seat; the typical morning routine. Except, the famous Shizuru Fujino still hadn't arrived._

'_Where the hell is Shizuru?' thought the blunette gazing out the window. 'Oh…I almost forgot, I haven't read that note.' pondered the girl while she stuck her hand into her desk and made sure her Sensei wasn't looking over and cautiously began to read what was written._

'_Meet me at Fuuka's garden fourth period, I'll be waiting.'_

_[End of Flashback]_

"Are you kidding? They ditched me." snarled the midnight haired teen. Her expression was no longer puzzled, it had turned unpleasant, grimace you could say. As well as her eyes which had turned dark and full of irritation instead of the childish curiosity she held within her. Who had it been? That was the question that lingered throughout her many thoughts. But despite the fact that she had this much ambition, for the knowledge that is, she had not forgotten the fact that she was furious.

_I can't believe they ditched me. What's worse is I don't even know who did. It could have been pretty much anyone though, plus there were a few people out who could come later. Okay so Shizuru, Takeda, Tate, and Reito were out but, the handwriting seemed to be neat and perfectly readable. Tate is out since he has awful penmanship and even if Reito has great handwriting, it's always script for some odd reason. So all that's left is Shizuru and Takeda… that idiot didn't have the balls to tell me what he wanted to say?! _

"Well, now that I know who it was, I should go back to class." Natsuki said followed along with a sigh.

"That's all for today, you have about three minutes to yourself." heard the girl while still being a short distance from her class. She had to admit though, she pretty much trudged her way up the stairs and through the hall since she no longer wanted to attend her lesson. After all, half the things they had gone over were simple review for her since she was about a year ahead; although even is she _was_ ahead, she still studied as much as possible, not for herself, but for her mother who taught her to the end. But, even with that motivation, who would miss out on skipping a subject that you're already acing?

When she finally entered the bell had rung, everyone was rushing towards the door to head to their next class and some still readying themselves to get out. She couldn't help but notice that a boy with spiked haired was still sitting at his desk. Once she retrieved her possessions, she stuck her hand into her pocket and walked over to the so-called idiot's desk. "Here." said the girl while throwing the note upon his desk.

"K-Kuga? What's this?" inquired the boy, who just barley was looking Natsuki straight in the eyes. His actions weren't helping her suspicions of him. Now she knew it was him who gave her the note.

"You should know. Don't bother giving me something like that without going along with it as well." Spoke Natsuki, before walking right through the door to her next class.

The day went by pretty quick, as a matter of fact, Natsuki didn't even feel the time pass by. Although, despite there actually being peace in her day, she felt a bit empty inside. All that mockery she received on a daily bases wasn't there to lighten neither her morning nor afternoon; no matter how much she _despised_ it, it had some effect on her.

_Who knew that a whole eight hours of school would be that boring and uneventful without her? Well, not much I can do…she'll probably be back tomorrow so I ask her why she was out. _Thought the forest eyed girl while slowly pulling up the covers to her face; covering each piece of her body. Ever since her mother died, she always did this when trying to fall asleep. She felt as if it was maybe the warmth, moreover love, which only Saeko Kuga had given her. One she had missed, was missing, and the one her father never given her as well.

"Oyasumi…Haha"

[Haha = one's mother. Unlike Okasan or, Okasama this isn't referring to somebody else's mother but your own.]

* * *

A/N: Awful right? :D

Well, that's okay. Whether or not you somehow enjoyed it is up to you so~ for me to know, you should write what your little heart desires about this chapter in the box below. :3


	5. Unreasonable

_A/N: So...it's been how long? Sorry something came up, and when I did try writing (and then eventually updating), well, the power went out. Also, if you notice the long gone errors I constantly had, they're back. Well, I've noticed that maybe the characters were way off but that's because I hadn't written in how long? It'll return to the way it way by next chapter. Well, enjoy despite what might be there.  
_

* * *

_Jeez, where's this idiot? The first day she gave me her number in case I needed any help or information on anything, and I didn't think I'd use it. Actually, I wasn't going to in the first place. I'd figure out how to go through school without the help from anyone, without these so called friends, without my father, and the only thing I that I wanted to be here, my mother. But now, the one time I do use it and she won't pick up. She's been out for out for three days…what the hell is she doing? Actually, what the hell am I doing, since when do I care what other people are doing? Really, what a bother…_

"Finally, it's ringing."

One short buzz, no answer. A second buzz, once again no answer, the third had the same result.

_Come' on pick up dammit…_ no answer.

"Why can't she ju-"

"_Hello?_" said an extremely familiar voice, one who may have been who Natsuki was looking for but could be mistaken.

"H-hello, this is Natsuki, may I speak to Shizuru?"

"_Ara, Natsuki, what honor do I have for you to call me?_"

"So it _was_ you who picked up…anyway, it's not an honor and the reason why is I wanted to know where you've been? You okay?"

"_Where have I been you ask? I've simply been at my house. Wait…aren't you supposed to be in class?"_

"So you're sick or something?"

"_No. Now tell me why you're not in cla-"_

"Then why the hell are you at home?!"

"_No need to yell, Natsuki." _said the girl rather irritably.

"Sorry…well, why are you at home then?"

"_Several reasons…But, not ones I'd speak of on the phone or in any circumstance; willingly at least."_

There was a brief silence, Natsuki wasn't exactly sure what to do. That and, the last thing Shizuru had said seemed faded, so she couldn't make out the words. Making things even worse, she had little experience with situations like these. _It's only normal to help your friends, right?_

"I'm going over to your house. You'll tell me in person." and abruptly hung up leaving Shizuru astonished. She was about to enter her apartment building to drop off her bags and whatnot but instead headed towards the road across her. There wasn't much cars passing by since people were working and students were in school; unlike her that is, who rushed out of class after not seeing Shizuru again. It happened on instinct, she _needed_ to know why she wasn't there, and before she knew it her feet had carried her out the school doors.

* * *

_According to the class roster given to us, she's not too far from my apartment. Just a few blocks away…I wonder how her house looks like, she gives off this rich girl aura, I bet her house is huge or something. _ thought the navy blue haired girl while walking down several streets. Natsuki, being completely focused on how Shizuru's dwelling would look like forgot to look where she was going, making herself clumsily walk into a metal pole that held the wired above her. "Ow…dammit! Concentrate you idiot!" shouted the girl while giving herself a light hit to the head and scolding herself for her idiocy "…why am I getting so excited anyway? I'm just going there to give her the missed work Sensei gave me, and might figure out why she's been skipping."

With emeralds eyes wide open, her jaw slightly descending from it's proper position, and her center of attention solely on the Fujino's residence she spoke "Looks like I was right; this place is huge. I wonder how it looks like inside…"

Letting out a short sigh, "Well, no need to waste time looking" she anxiously walked over to the vast house and stood up front the door. _Just ring the damn doorbell. What are you so nervous for? Just ring the bell!_

"…Natsuki?"

_Oh crap, she noticed!_

"Y-yo…Shizuru."

_What a stubborn girl she is, _thought the brunette while slightly sighing to herself "Come in."

"Sure…" said Natsuki while somewhat barging into the house and taking off her shoes "Sorry for intruding."

* * *

The room was quiet, and the scent of tea flooded the room. There was no sort of communication between the two, so attempting to start conversation while answer her own questions Shizuru took one last sip of tea and asked "So, Natsuki, what was it you exactly wanted?"

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot," as she frantically shuffled through her school bag, the one she forgot to drop off before heading to the Fujino's Residence since she fled from school grounds. She couldn't seek out the papers she wished to find, ones that were supposed to be given to her days ago but were today, "Ow," said the girl in a monotone voice.

"Did you get cut, Natsuki? Hold on, I'll get you a band aid."

"It's fine really, just a small cut, nothing big."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Oh…here they are." she carefully grabbed the packet of notes and few dittos that were homework and stretched out the pile of papers so the brunette could retrieve them from her. So she did, her hand reached out for the pile and took them from her; everything she did was delicately and elegantly preformed. Natsuki couldn't help but think of herself as rude and unrefined compared to Shizuru, even her expression gave off a pleasant presence. Natuski could almost say she was envious of her.

"Anyway, there was one more thing I came to do." Natsuki locked eyes with the tawny haired girl, while Shizuru who just glanced at her for that brief moment, adverted her eyes elsewhere for reasons she herself did not know. "I came to ask why you're ditching…I mean, one day is understandable but three; especially for somebody of your standards." _Or so I think… _"And how can your parents let you stay?"

"There are some things to keep private, Natsuki-chan."

_Chan…? _

"Are you sure about that? I mean, with the way you're acting, it seems like you _want_ to say it, but don't have the guts to." as that very moment that statement was spoken, you could see a crack in the mask of the great Shizuru Fujino's expression. It showed aggravation for a spilt second; her brows slightly furrowed and lips created the most unnoticeable frown. She was an almost impeccable actor, but no matter what high of a level her skills reached, Natsuki could still through her as if she was transparent glass. A true talent you could say.

"Natsuki I don't think th-"

"Why can't you just say it?"

"…Alright."

"It's about time…" mumbled emerald while still having her eyes locked on Shizuru's lovely crimsons which were now doing the same as hers.

"Firstly, there are no _real_ parents here at the moment." this time, instead of brunette being left in shock by what blunette had said or done, it was Natsuki who was. _Out of all the people, she doesn't have them?_ "My stepmother is on a business trip."

"And your father?"

"My father is long gone since about a year ago, this week completed the year, which is one of the reasons why I decided not to attend classes this week. My mother on the hand…well, I never had the time to even remember her face, her smile. She died while giving birth to the first and last Fujino."

"I-I'm sorry…I recently went through that so I understand." _Dammit…that slipped. Nobody was supposed to know that but, considering she's telling me all this, I think it's fine…probably._

"It's fine, really."

"I'm sorry to ask but you said, only one of the reasons. Mind saying the other?"

"Only if you insist…"

"Please do." _Since when do I act this formal?_

Before answering, she looked down, once again adverting her eyes to the side of the room, took a long sigh and after what seemed as preparation, looks my direction and spoke, "money" in a quiet and somewhat embarrassed tone. "Masa-chan, other known as my stepmother, didn't leave any. I'm thinking what to do."

"Oh, I see…Hey, Shizuru."

"…Yes, Natsuki?"

* * *

A/N: I'll say it before anything else: Sorry! I know it's awful, I can't stand it. I hadn't wrote in so long. D:

Anyway, so next chapter will be out pretty soon. Don't hate me for the awful chapter~ TT-TT


	6. Too much nonsense for my liking

A/N: So...I updated and I have to tell you this: I'm free~! One week and a half to myself! I actually have a reason to say this so just hold on. Lately I've been extremely busy with school, projects, practice and etc. This being, I'm free this entire time being able to write (despite several interruptions but that's always going to happen). Well, enjoy the chapter and be sure to read what I'll say as an **ending author's note. **It's** actually important.** Last thing, enjoy~.

* * *

'_Just how did it end up this way…? Have I lost my mind? Maybe I just need some more sleep or something— something to help me think straight. No, it can't be that bad, right? Ugh, what am I saying…of course it is. I'm not somebody who needs people this, especially not every day of it; that's way too much for my liking. I already have to deal with nuisances at school! Now they'll _never_leave me be.'_

"Natsuki? What are you doing over there, is something wrong, making such faces by yourself?" spoke the voice of dear Shizuru.

"Nothing; I'm fine."

'_Yeah right, everything's fine. There isn't anything technically wrong, just something that's…misplaced.'_

"Are you sure?" said the brunette, staring intently at emeralds directly face to face. Curiosity was blended into those ruby eyes of hers, Natsuki couldn't resist at least gazing at them.

'_Her eyes have caught me again…wait…I'm at my desk, and Shizuru is literally right in front of my face.' _

"Too close!" cried the husky voice of the bluenette while immediately jolting back hitting herself with the chair she had forgotten was there. Heck, she was lucky. It could have been worse if she lost her balance and fell back.

"My, my, be careful Natsuki."

"You don't have to tell me what I already know."

"Ara, then you should know not to do that."

'_It's too early in the morning for this.'_

"Look, Shiz-"

"Class, take your seats."

"Just stay here for another second. Shizuru let's just say th-"

"Kuga-san, please let her return to her seat. Please refrain from disrupting homeroom."

"You're telling me not to disrupt you? How about you let me finish a sentence and maybe I'll at least stay."

"Is that how you ta-"

"I shouldn't be wasting my time here. Goodbye."

* * *

'…_What's with me today? I just stormed out of class without seconds thought! I could probably go back but then Sensei would be angry. The most I think I'd get would be cleaning duty for a few days, right? I could go back if it's just that…Actually, no, never mind—I'm staying out of school grounds today._'

"Almost home…"mumbled Natsuki to herself while looking straight ahead expecting to see nothing but empty road. Although, unlike her expectations a somewhat small figure in her sight was running towards in her direct.

'_Is that…? How can he possibly be here?'_

After realizing, she shook her head with a sigh yet while looking again her eyes softened at the sight of the small creature approaching her. "So does this mean there are two dogs going to be at _my_ apartment…? Well, I guess I could shoo one of them away. Thing is…I'm out of school early again."

[Later in the day]

'_How did I end up sneaking around on school grounds again? Even worse I'm just here to wait for that girl. What's gotten into me lately…?'_

_Ding…ding…ding. _

"Ah, the bell rung; everyone will be out soon."

"Yeah. Anyway, Kuga, isn't it?"

With a reassuring nod she soon inquired the same question. "And you are…Harada Chie, I believe?"

"It seems as though you have your facts right, Kuga. But you know…the entire school knows about you; both bashing and praise. After your little escape it's gotten even more out of hand, so anyway why are you here now?"

"…no reason. Just waiting."

"Fujino again, huh?"

"I just said I was waiting! And why does it have to be Shizuru?"

"Just Shizuru…?" you could hear a slight 'fu fu fu' coming from the shadow haired girl and a devious and hungry look coming from behind those glasses of her. "Well, I guess that's all for today. If you ever need any info on anybody or thing, you know who to call." said Chie while strutting away from Natsuki as if proud she collected so knowledge.

"Hm? What's this I see?" Said a voice that only the person themselves could hear while slowly approaching the famous, Natsuki Kuga. It hadn't taken long for their arms to have ascended over Natsuki's nor for her to notice but before Natsuki could even speak you only heard a slur of syllables "Nat-su-ki~."

"Sh-Shizuru?!"

"You were waiting for me? How sweet~."

"Shut up! It's just common courtesy."

"Really now? Well, I suppose we should be leaving now, right?"

"Yeah…"

'_Not even five minutes in with her and I'm already mentally exhausted. Now all that I have to get through is being at home.' _

* * *

A/N: As I said before, something considered "important" is going to be said. Well, as you know this is marked as ShizNat and so far there has been nothing and the only thing that you could roughly qualify as that would be Shizuru teasing Natsuki. I just wanted to say that I'm going to most likely have some actual ShizNat in the next chapter. Also, Natsuki said two dogs, correct? You'll find out who that "dog" other than a certain one we obviously know is in the upcoming chapter. Actually, so it doesn't take long I'm going to start writing now and just stop talking. Thanks for waiting, reading, and if you review thanks for that too (please do)! Until next time, bye~ :D_  
_


	7. Mr Kuga, Ms Kuga, and Ms Fujino?

A/N: Seems you're back again, thanks for sticking this long! Back on topic, so this chapter is directly after the ending to the last. If you don't remember I'll just put the last thing said here:

'_Not even five minutes in with her and I'm already mentally exhausted. Now all that I have to get through is being at home.'_

See, if I were smart, I could just put the in the chapter itself but I'm not so…oh well! Moving on, there's a new character and you find out why Natsuki is acting how she is! Did you expect it? Possibly—I don't know what goes through your mind~. Also, one more thing left to say. Well, I cut this chapter into two so be expecting only half of it and then read on to the next one.

Well enough with me talking, it's time for me to stop doing so and let you read. Enjoy. :)

* * *

"Natsuki, don't feel obligated to answer this but is something wrong? You're so deep in thought, I can't help but ask." Said Shizuru breaking the silence the two had created as they left school grounds.

"There's no need to ask, you'll find out in a few."

A tad bit displeased the tawny haired girl let out a pout and look down to the sidewalk they were walking on as if wondering 'why can't she just tell me?' After another moment of silence, she inquired the raven haired girl once again "…Can you give me a hint?"

Emerald eyes displayed nothing but rage while her face held a scowl and boiled as her tolerance grew smaller, smaller than the specks visible to the eye scanning the path they walked upon. She was going to burst. Although, somehow she managed to suppress herself and simply relied with "I told you, once we get back you'll know." Hoping that it would prevent anymore further questions

"Ikezu~ (Meanie) it's not a hint if you've already told me it. One more clue so I can guess?" she couldn't help but gain joy and find herself giggling at the aggravation in Natsuki's face—it was amusing.

"I said no already! Learn how to wait." Hollered Natsuki while briskly passing Shizuru and crossed the street in haste to reach her destination "If you really can't wait then you might want to hurry." She was now far from the brunette and still increasing the distance with every step.

_I know I want to get it over with._

"Natsuki wait for me!" As she said that suddenly the bluenette came to a stop. Shizuru, the girl who showed a smile in every situation, looked almost desperate to reach Natsuki.

_How is she perfect in every other aspect except being athletic? I guess she was raised to have grace, not someone who degrades themselves with such an absurd act of running._

"Fine, fine. Just pick up the pace a little—I'll be waiting here." spoke Natsuki now only a short distance away from Shizuru.

Eventually Shizuru did catch up entirely and thanked Natsuki for actually stopping for her, but nothing more. The entire rest of the walk was hushed and even created an awkward atmosphere between them. Natsuki being preoccupied with what to do when she returned home and Shizuru who was still a bit irked at the fact that her friend hadn't told her what was wrong didn't dare to speak.

* * *

"…Seems we're here." murmured the emerald eyed girl halfheartedly.

"Ara, isn't that a good thing, Natsuki?"

"Sure, you could say that." Natsuki reached into her schoolbag and pulled out her keys. A bit agitated as to what may happen she swallowed the knot in her throat and entered the keys into the lock. _Click_. The door was now unlocked free to open the door and go into the apartment. There was thunderous yet muffled barking coming from what seemed to be a shut room. Normally when a dog was kept alone in a room the owner was out. Was it really safe to go inside and attempt to avoid a man such as him?

Stepping through the doorway with a bit of caution, she managed to say "I'm ho-"

"Natsuki, dad missed you~!" said the man while pouncing onto his daughter. He latched his arms around her and it seems as he was attempting to squeeze all the air she retained in her body. She hated it. No, she hated him.

"Get off, I told you _not_ to do that!"

"But that's no fun."

"Your point? Anyway…So tell me, why are you here?"

"To visit you, of course." said the father of Natsuki, bluntly while regaining his composure. He was a stern looking man—what a deceiving trait of his.

There, by the doorway, appeared a brunette sticking her head the slightest bit to see who this man otherwise known as, Mr. Kuga. He had a medium length sized hair. Not to long or too short and it was a shadow tint which shined in the light which emerged from the window. He had possessed irises, unlike Natsuki, of a teal bordering a blue-green shade. Ones which could lead you into a trance from solely looking at them—much like her own. From a glance his height was about six foot three and the rest of his figure seemed slim under his suit. He was what many would call 'handsome.' She wondered, although perfectly fine with the young Kuga as is, that if Natsuki were to be born male, would she look that stunning as well?

Shizuru, still curious from a one small gaze, decided to enter the chamber where the two Kuga's had chatted amongst each other. Before she could even fully enter she was kept at a halt. "Ah, sorry." Said, Natsuki, realizing that she had neglected her dear friend for so long. "Father," she said rather austerely, for she loathed the fact that he was indeed her father "this is a friend of mine; she'll be staying here for a while."

After the hearing the words "staying here for a while" he could not help but raise a brow and raise his hand to rub the back of his neck. "A while, huh?"

"Yes, sir. I'm in great debt of both you and Natsuki for kindly letting me stay. Also, I have not properly introduced myself, I am Shizuru Fujino. I'm pleased to meet you." She said rather calmly. No Fujino would ever live without learning how to be proper to those around them, so it came with ease.

His eyes slightly widened at who his daughter had befriended but quickly recovered his composure and stuck out his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well. Never had I thought I'd get the chance to meet a Fujino of any age." A mournful look crawled upon his face after moments later "How have you been doing for the past year?"

"Well…" said the girl adverting her eyes downward.

"Yes?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I meant we're doing well."

"I see that's great to hear."

[A few hours later]

"Natsuki, may I enter?" she inquired hoping to get a yes.

"No."

"Then would you please come out?"

"No."

"Fine then, I'll be coming in."

"Wait! I'll come out okay?"

* * *

A/N: Half the chapter and one more to go. The second half will be here in a few, and by a few I mean either in a few minutes or hour at most (still a bit busy). I need to at least see if it makes sense, you know?Oh, and, the title...yeah I know. It's awful, I couldn't think on anything. XD

Well, I'll be doing that now and like I said be waiting for the next half soon!


	8. My Dear

"So what did you want?

"To talk is all. You seemed a bit off, Natsuki. But I must ask you, why did we actually come outside instead of stay in your apartment? There's a dry cold and I didn't put anything on."

"Here," said Natsuki handing Shizuru her hoodie "I won't get sick so don't worry."

"How can I not worry? I'll just bare with it, okay?"

"Nope, if you don't take the hoodie, I'll put it on you forcibly." insisted Natsuki with a slight scowl on her face.

"Very well, Natsuki." She said while taking the piece of clothing.

Surprisingly, she had what you would call the 'hoodie look.' This being, Natsuki's eyes widened the slightest bit and two faint tints of cherry crawled up upon Natsuki's cheeks. The girl, still slightly dazzled at the fact that the brunette not only held beauty with her uniform on but most clothes managed to blurt out "Looks good on you" while subconsciously adverting her eyes.

"Ara, thank you for the compliment, Natsuki." Replied the brunette with a soft tone, with her typical smile.

"You know, we've wandered pretty far."

"Yes, I'm aware. Is this far enough for you to finally tell?"

"I never said you would reach "far enough" by just walking this much." Mumbled Natsuki under her breath creating a cloud of warmth soon to flee into the cold.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you. Repeat that again, please?"

"I said sure. Now what do you want to know?"

"First off, why don't we sit over there," she said pointing to an old school which had a small bench and playground—it was an elementary school. "This was where I went for primary school," she smiled "…It puts me at ease for some reason. Back to you now…" she said while the two sat onto the set of swings feeling rather childish. "What's so wrong with you father visiting you?"

"Just about everything, can we leave?"

"Nope. Enlighten me, what exactly is "everything" to you?"

She gritted her teeth and let out a low growl "Damn you're persistent." As she finished her statement, the brunette furrowed her brows a bit. She had been tolerant of Natsuki but she had been losing quite a bit from all the shouts and disrespect coming from her. Although, it was not only what was thrown at her but others as well.

"So, you're planning on telling me by this evening correct, Natsuki?" said Shizuru rather irked.

"Okay, okay. Well, to cut things short, my fathers an as-" while looking to the being next to her, she caught herself abruptly yielding herself from completing her sentence. '_Is she bothered by the fact that I curse? What a hassle.'_

"…as I was saying, my father is wretched man. That's all there is to it."

"How so?"

"How, you ask? What kind of man doesn't even try to come to his wives funeral or what kind of man just leaves his kid with alone in a neighborhood they don't even know with just an apartment to just transfer to a new school? Oh, to make it even better, he also takes the only other living being in your life with _him_." Said the girl rather bitterly and seeming as though she was about to burst with fury or tears that hadn't fallen or shown themselves. "See what's wrong with this, Shizuru?"

"You know, it doesn't seem like you loathe your father that much, Natsuki."

"Wha-?!"

"It seems that you yearn for your mother and that he is your only possible excuse to use it upon. Right?"

"Think what you want."

"Surely, I will." She spoke rising from the seat she had taken to the back of Natsuki—an embrace. "I won't try to replace your long gone mother, but I'll attempt to fill the void. Okay?"

"Prove to me that you're not trying to take her place." Blurted out the bluenette faintly enough to make Shizuru ponder if she was suppressing tears or not.

Retreating her head from the warm embrace, into the frost, she ascended over Natsuki's shoulders and focused her vision upon her front. Natsuki, not a fan of being gazed upon felt a bit uncomfortable. She turned her head towards tawny locks and ruby eye. '_Closer.' _She thought while immediately snapping out of the trance she was caught into after hearing an unexpected gasp. 'Dazed' was scattered across her face when her eyes opened up to an even more shocked Shizuru. It made her wonder why. _'Why are you so surprised, Shizuru? What exactly did I just do…I'm not paying attention.'_

After a few seconds, they Shizuru jerked her head back. "Natsuki?"

"Did I just…?" questioned Natsuki while the brunette nodded trying not to make eye contact. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't be, I just didn't think that this was what you meant by proof."

"Want to go back home now?"

"Yes, please…thanks again for letting me stay for the time being."

* * *

"No problem."

"Hey, Natsuki."

"What?"

"Where's that friend of yours?"

"I told her to stay in my room while she stays there. Tomorrow I'll help her get some of her stuff. Mind driving us there and back instead of walking?" she said flicking the channels of a medium sized television. She wanted to forget what had happened just recently but the phrase "What I said before what just happened will stay that way, Natsuki. So…I'll just go along with what you want from me" along with her mournful smile played in her mind. No matter what had been showed on that screen had become the same image of a pitiful girl and her "friend."

"So you'll be sleeping on the couch?" his daughter nodded her head and he rubbed his temples "I've never seen you care much at all about anything, is she really just a friend?"

"I already told you that she is. Why do I have to again?"

"I was just wondering, Natsuki."

[In Natsuki's Room—Shizuru's Stay]

'_Natsuki, why must you do this? I felt nothingness when met for that split second. Yet at the same time I knew my blood had been rushing up to my face, you knew it too. Afterwards, that is. Was it because you truly meant what you did, and that's why I reacted the way I did? You didn't say it directly at first, but during that walk back you did. But your eyes still seemed dull and you were in a haze.' _

"What that just you showing your true self?" questioned the tawny haired girl as if somebody had been listening.

'_Why did I agree? Forgive me, Natsuki. I am truly sorry for this open-ended promise to you.'_

* * *

A/N: I never said that ShizNat in a chapter was a good thing. Also, no one ever said that Shizuru was the first to , and there was a question from, Nyaaaaaaah-san I happen to catch, so why not answer it?

Question: What happened to the past Fujino's aside from that stepmother?

Answer: They're in Kyoto, remember that. This is still Fuuka Academy which is on an island, I just added a town but there are still dorms. Although, even if they were there, nothing would probably happen. The Fujino's, as far as we know, are a prestigious family and since Shizuru isn't male (meaning cannot become the head) she is kept as somebody who only keeps their reputation (totally against that but when things are traditional -family wise- males become the head of families and any female would marry into another family unless there is no other possible heir of the title). I'm basing this off of different things I've seen...just go along with it, please?


End file.
